ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossing Over
' Crossing Over' is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary TAPS enlists the help of the Ghost Hunters International team to investigate a case that's close to home. Jason and Grant have purchased the Spalding Inn located in Whitefield, New Hampshire that's been allegedly haunted for over 80 years. Since the two of them purchased the house, a series of interesting events have occurred. Items have gone missing and shadows and solid black masses have appeared in hallways. And past owners of the residence have confirmed seeing the same things when they occupied the premises. So TAPS decided to take a step back and invite the Ghost Hunters International team to perform the investigation in order to get unbiased results. The Spalding Inn was formerly known as The Cherry Hill House and was built in the 1860s. It started off as a small house with an attic then the roof was lifted later on and the second floor was added. Eventually a wing containing 24 rooms was also included. Before the GHI team begins their investigation Jay and Grant brief them on some of the events that have taken place in the house. One day when Jason and Grant's wives were preparing a room on the second floor they both thought they heard Jason at the bottom of the steps. Jason's wife Kristen yelled to him at the bottom of the steps but when she turned around she saw him at the end of the hall. He'd been getting the kids ready for bed and they both quickly realized that some mysterious, force had been making the noises at the bottom of the steps. In Room 38 located in the West Wing, a cleaning lady made up the bed and was about exit the room, yet when she turned around she noticed that the blanket was in disarray as if someone had just gotten up. The incident scared her so badly and the cleaning staff often argues over who will have to clean the room. In the living quarters located on the second floor of the main house, the previous owner's family saw the full-bodied apparition of a woman walk down the staircase, but there is no staircase in that room at the time. Grant's wife and son were walking through the kitchen and Grant's son felt someone tug on his shoulder. On another occasion when she and her son were walking through the main dining room they happened to look out of a window and see the starling figure of a woman standing in one of the window's of the Carriage House staring eerily back at them before disappearing. In what will later be the bar area located in the basement, people have claimed to have seen dark shadows all over the room. After learning about all of these unnerving experiences, the Ghost Hunters International team begins setting up for what they believe will be an exciting investigation. The GHI crew is eager to be on the case for Jay and Grant and they are also excited because this will be the first time they've worked together in the United States as a team. Dustin and Robb kick off the hunt in the kitchen with an EVP session. During this session both hunters believe that they hear whispering sounds and then Dustin thought that he saw a shadow move near the window that was followed by a loud noise. Meanwhile Barry and Joe take a look inside of the Carriage House to see whether or not there's any validity to the claims that apparitions roam the house. At one point, Berry thought they he heard a voice and Joe believes that he heard scratching sounds coming from room 18. Over at the main house, Angela and Brandy conduct an EVP session in the living room. Brandy instructs the paranormal to make two knocks if it wants them to leave, but there was no response. Taking an alternative route, Angela asked for the paranormal to make any sound if it was happy that the two of them were in the house visiting. They immediately heard loud noises coming from the staircase near to where they were sitting. Then Brandy used the EMF detector and to her and Angela's surprise the numbers began to spiked and flatline significantly for nearly five minutes before completely dissipating. Both investigators were amazed to receive such startling results and feel certain that there is paranormal activity in the living room area of the main house. Next Joe and Barry investigated the kitchen where Grant's son had his shoulder tugged and upon entering the room Joe saw a shadow near the back, just as Robb and Dustin had. To investigate, the hunters use the full spectrum camera to capture any images in the ultra-violet spectrum. The two also set up a digital recorder to catch voices that may not be picked up by the human ear. Dustin and Robb analyze the basement area where a ghostly bartender has been seen. During the session Robb feels an extremely cool breeze blow straight into his face but could find no cause for this. There were no open windows or vents near him. Later, without knowing that the guys had been in the room, Brandy and Angela went into the bar area also to investigate also and Brandy had a similar experience as Robb, except when she felt the air in her face it was warm. To conclude the investigation, Robb and Joe went into room 38 where the cleaning woman was startled. A short way into their EVP session, Joe's camera shut off although it had a full battery, then as he was sitting on the bed, he felt it shake. To debunk the situation, the ghost hunters placed the digital recorder, EMF detector and vibration meter on the bed. And though they didn't receive any immediate results, they also didn't rule out the possibility that there is paranormal activity in that room. After analyzing all of the evidence gathered during the hunt, the Ghost Hunters International team made some very interesting discoveries, most of which were captured on the digital recorders. When Joe and Berry were in the Carriage House, the digital recorder picked up what sounded like the door opening and closing. The recorder also picked up a male voice in the Carriage House saying, "hey". And when Brandy and Angela were in the bar area, a recorder picked up a female's voice saying "hi" with an English accent. This detail is pertinent because many of the past guests of the Inn were English. When Robb and Dustin saw the dark shadow in the kitchen and the loud noise after the recorder was able to pick up a voice saying, "cherry". And ironically the Inn used to be called The Cherry Hill House. GHI's final verdict is that the Spalding Inn is haunted. They based this conclusion on the overwhelming amounts of shocking evidence they gathered during the exciting hunt. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes